Half a Heart
by TeamAustin
Summary: This is not WOWP fanfic. Its A Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez fanfic. Imagine if Justin and Selena were living in the same street After that Heartbreak Enjoy and #NoH8


"Hey Mom"

He went downstairs, To the Living room, wearing a red open shirt and Black skinny jeans. He sat on the couch opening his Laptop just as he woke up then just as he opened it, he closed it immediately , He was so sick of hearing Stupid Rumors about him Those sites were fake and made his Reputation worse than what they said the Week before and before.

"Whats wrong Justin?" His Mother, Pattie asked him as she was drinking Coffee while Replying to Beliebers on Twitter, A Belieber tweeted her asking her Why was Justin taking a 1 year break, She knew the answer, That He needed a break from the Pressure, He wanted to see his Family, his Friends and everything but She didn't reply, She didn't know why "Oh Justin, Selena is go-".

"I Don't want to here any news about her Mom, Please" He said, Selena Gomez, His Ex- Girlfriend, They were the Best Cutest Couple but they Broke up recently.

"Today she i-"

"Mom, Please I'm Depressed already" He said as he opened the Fridge, searching for something to eat, He grabbed cereal and Milk and put it on the Kitchen's table. "Oh Mom Ryan and Chaz came from Canada, He is coming over today, maybe they'll stay for a week" He said as he started to pour Milk in a bowl.

"Sure, Honey They're welcomed" She said, and few seconds passed in silence "Oh Justin, I forgot to tell you I'm going to Market my Book in the Middle East today, so I'll go to Dubai for like 3 or 4 days"

"Okay" He said careless, he got used of living alone in this Huge place.

"And I'm leaving, Bye Justin" Pattie said as she kissed his Cheek, She took a suitcase and left, as if she was going to the Supermarket, It was Just normal.

Justin sighed, 6 hours left till Ryan and Chaz come, Justin wasn't gonna do parties and stuff like that, maybe one but a small one because He doesn't want any Pap, Justin played video games, tweeted his fans, watched TV and only 2 hours passed, He sighed he went to his room upstairs and he looked out the window He saw a truck unloading boxes, Someone was moving in "I Hope he's a quiet Peaceful person" He mumbled to himself, He went outside His house to greet his new neighbors, He knocked on the door then looked at the ground waiting for an answer.

"Coming" said a voice, Justin raised an eyebrow NO NO it couldn't be her, The door was opened and There she is wearing a Grey T-Shirt and Jeans with her tan sing and wavy Black hair, He couldn't forget her but He wanted to, How could he be Stupid before announcing taking a break, Selena announced that She was searching for a house, He should have listened to his mother after all instead of being in this Awkward position.

He coughed, She raised an eyebrow at him "You're just here to cough?".

"No I...just wanted to...welcome you to the neighborhood, I wanted to show you around but I changed my mind now, I'm bit Tired" He said, not looking at her face.

"Well I Should thank God now" She said, trying to annoy him, This was not a good start "Now Excuse me I'll go...do anything" Selena continued then she shut the door gently, She didn't want to be THAT mean.

Justin walked back to his House, Annoyed from Selena, Her mission of annoying him was complete, He went to his room, took off his Shirt checked his songbook and found Nothing like us in 2013 When he wrote Selena this Song right after their break up, He sighed he looked from His window saw Selena in her room, Yes He can see her room window from His, He sighed looked at the songbook one last look then closed his eyes and slept on his White bed.

At The Same time Selena was Checking Twitter, She Opened Opened the (Following) then Clicked on Justin's Profile justinbieber He Hadn't been active as Before, then She got a text from **Taylor: Hey Sel, I'm on the Plane, Can't wait to spend some Time with U :P**

Then She replied saying: **As You say Swift, Check out Who's my neighbor, You'll see When you're Here. **After Clicking Send She just sat on her desk Drawing a Flower just like a 5 year old girl, She looked out the window it was Starting to get Cold well They're in November She saw an Orange Tree then saw a couple of Teens, Rich Teens Sitting on the Grass Smiling and Laughing then She saw A Young man Sleeping on his Bed, It was Justin That was the view She'd see everyday.

Justin Woke up Checking the Alarm It was about Half an Hour till his Buddies are here He Opened Skype on his Cellphone, Niall Horan was requesting a video call, Justin touched the screen on Video Call then there was Niall, behind him the Boys laughing with each other.

"Hey Buddy" Niall said, Smiling He Hadn't seen his Idol in a while since they last made Noodles.

"Whats up Niall" Justin said, Looking at how Niall changed since they Last Hung out "You Changed, Physically" He continued, "Why? wanting to get some Girls?" He laughed.

"Oh Please, I Don't need more" He said laughing it off.

"Yeah, well you know What? Selena is my Neighbor" He said as his face turned from a happy to a disgusted one.

"Selena Gomez?" He said laughing "Poor you"

"Selena Gomez? This is Epic" Zayn Malik, said as he looked at Justin From Niall's Screen.

"Yeah" Justin continued "The Out of town girl" He said, Trying to forget this Conversation Today.

"You Still Love her right?" Niall asked, turning to a serious Person "You were great together, You Just put her in the Spotlight and She doesn't like that, She likes Privacy" He continued "That was the reason you two Split"

"anyways, Why can't we see each other soon, You and the Guys?" Justin asked in a serious tone, not wanting to Talk about her

"Maybe" Niall said "Well I'm gonna close now, We're going to USA, I've got to get to the Airport"

"Well Okay, See you soon" Justin said then He Ended the Video chat He Just went downstairs closed the door behind him, Checking that he had the Keys in his Pants's Pocket He walked in the Street, Passing By Selena's house He saw someone ringing the doorbell there, It was Taylor Swift as Selena Opened the door He looked away but He felt that Both were looking at him weirdly.

"Justin?" Selena said, with a tone he hasn't heard Before.

"What?" He said Careless as he turned around to look at her.

"You're Shirtless" She continued

"So?"

"Aren't you Cold?" Taylor asked, Justin didn't respond, The Whole Conversation was Stupid.

"Come in Tay, No Big deal" Selena said, as Taylor came inside then She closed the door.

He went back to his House, wearing a Leather Jacket but No Shirt He thought it wasn't that Cold and he went outside this time going to the Other Direction He sat on the grass watching the Sky the Stars that were starting t appear, Trying to counting them, He saw someone passing by.


End file.
